


Miximatic 1

by msrogersstark



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to bake a cake and makes a huge mess of the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miximatic 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyanReta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanReta/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my friend Joel :) Happy birthday :)

A long high pitched whistle filled the Avengers Tower. Steve was just walking downstairs to work out when it happened. A voice filled the tower.

"Please, no one panic. This is a false alarm." JARVIS's crisp British voice echoed across the lonely hallway. "Mr. Stark would like to apologize."

Steve rolled his eyes. He should have known that Tony was behind this. A burnt smell was wafting from the kitchen doorway. Steve walked towards it. As he reached the doorway he was hit in the face by something thick and cold. Surprised, he raised a hand to wipe it away. When he vision cleared he saw Tony standing in front of him looking very sheepish.

"Oops." He said, blushing softly and offering Steve a small smile.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked. He looked past Tony and saw that the kitchen was also covered in the same doughy substance that covered Steve's hands.

"Nothing." Tony replied, looking away.

Steve noticed that Tony's clothes were covered in a white powder. "Is that flour?" He asked, walking forward to brush a hand through Tony's hair gently, flicking away the white powder that was turning his hair a strange shade of grey.

"Maybe."

Suddenly everything clicked. The flour that covered Tony, the dough on the walls, the burning smell.

"You're baking something."

"More like not baking." Tony corrected but it wasn't humorous.

"Why?"

"It's Bruce's birthday tomorrow and I wanted to make him a cake." Tony told him. "But I'm only good at building things. Not cooking."

"Nonsense." Steve said, grabbing an apron off the wall. "You just need some help."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, "You may not escape with your life."

"I'm sure." Steve assured him, kissing his cheek. "Let's start again shall we?"

Tony nodded and pointed to the recipe that was sitting on the wall above the oven.

"Ok." Steve said, trying to see what ingredients they had left to work with.

"Luckily I bought more of everything than we needed because I forgot to check the recipe before I went shopping." Tony explained, blushing.

"Good." Steve acknowledged. "We'll need it."

"I'll get the ingredients out!" Tony said, eager to help out.

They worked together, Tony supplying the food they needed and Steve adding them to the batter.

Soon, Steve figured out what had gone wrong in Tony's baking process. Tony didn't exactly know how to use the electric mixer that came with the kitchen. Instead, he'd built his own one, and well... it wasn't the best for the job. It was equipped with 100 different mixing speeds which is why the flour ended up all over Tony and why the dough spun out of the bowl and painted the kitchen walls.

Steve ignored the disappointed look on Tony's face when he used the real mixer rather than the one Tony had named "Miximatic 1". The dough stayed in the bowl this time though.

The cake made it into the oven unscathed and Steve let it bake as he grabbed a washcloth from the drawer.

"I was going to invent something to clean this up." Tony told Steve, pulling out a blueprint he'd been working on.

"Tony..." Steve warned and handed him a broom. "Just start cleaning."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce loved his birthday cake and was very surprised when he heard that Tony had been involved in the making of it. Steve just smiled and went along with it.

"Tony was responsible for everything that went on with this cake."

Pepper said "This is certainly better than the thing Tony made for me a few years ago. He claimed that it was an omelet but I'm not so sure."

"Well I'm sure we can all agree that this is a very good cake." Bruce grinned and the others nodded along.

 

A few nights later, Steve was watching a television show but was only half paying attention. He was just dozing off when a commercial woke him.

"Ever wanted to mix your batter faster?" The advertizer asked. Steve's jaw dropped.

"Well now you can! Call now to get your Miximatic 1 for only $19.99 US. Free shipping and handling! Call 1-800-MIX-FOOD now to get this amazing deal!"

Music played loudly and then there was a video of Tony with his trademark smirk saying "I'm Tony Stark and I approve this message!"

Steve grabbed his phone and called Agent Coulson.

"Better get your lawyers ready. Tony's got a new product out."

 


End file.
